The present invention relates to a dimmable ballast for a high intensity discharge (HID) lamp, for example, a metal halide HID lamp. The design of electronic ballasts for HID lamps needs to take into consideration that HD lamps have different characteristics than other gas discharge lamps, e.g., fluorescent lamps. In particular, HID lamps have higher ignition voltages, typically 3 Kv peak to peak. Fluorescent lamps have ignition voltages of typically 1 Kv peak to peak. HID lamps have no filaments, so there is no need to preheat filaments. Electronic ballasted fluorescent lamps are typically operated at 30-50 KHz. HID lamps have been operated at these frequencies also, but acoustic resonance often occurs which can cause damage to the lamp due to arcing and often even cause the lamp to explode. As a result, HID lamps are typically operated at lower frequencies in the few 100 Hz range to avoid acoustic resonance. At these low frequencies larger full bridge switching circuits are employed to drive the HID lamp with a square wave without resonant output circuits.
In addition, HID lamps in the prior art are typically ignited with a single pulse starter, leading to reliability problems, as the lamps may fail to strike with such single pulse igniters. Further, when HID lamps are hot, the ignition voltage rises to much higher levels, for example, on the order of 25 kilovolts or so.
These characteristics require that the ballasts for such HID lamps have different characteristics than the ballasts for typical fluorescent lamps. In addition, HID lamps have typically only two connections whereas fluorescent lamps typically have four connections with two of the connections being for the lamp filament. An example of a dimming ballast for a fluorescent lamp is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,593 assigned to the assignee of the present application.
The invention relates to a fully functional dimming ballast for an HID lamp, for example a metal halide HID lamp. The design includes an EMI filter, a rectifier, an active power factor control stage, ballast output stage, ballast control stage and additional timing circuitry for multiple ignitions. The ballast control stage is used to regulate lamp power, set the minimum and maximum brightness levels and protect the ballast against conditions such as lamp strike failures, low DC bus level, thermal overload or lamp failure during normal operation. When compared to conventional HID ballasts, the present invention has advantages in that it allows dimming and thus energy savings, higher reliability because a single pulse igniter is not used or required, high efficiency (increased lumens/watt), easy adaptability to different lamp types and is lower in weight and size and cost. In addition, because the lamp is operated at high frequencies above 50 kHz, and preferable above 100 kHz, acoustic resonance is not a problem and component size is reduced.
According to one aspect, the invention comprises a dimmable electronic ballast for an HID lamp comprising: a rectifier stage for rectifying an AC input and providing a rectified DC output, a power factor correction stage for modifying a power factor of said AC input and for providing an increased voltage DC output from said rectified DC output, an electronic ballast control circuit for providing a driving signal comprising a pulse train for controlling a switching operation of an output switch stage driving the HID lamp; said output switch stage comprising at least one electronic switching element coupled to said increased voltage DC output for providing a pulsed power signal to the HID lamp to power the lamp, said electronic ballast control circuit having a feedback input comprising a signal related to the power dissipated by said HID lamp for maintaining said power at a desired level, the desired level being set by a dimming control input to said electronic ballast control circuit.
Preferably, a multiple pulse ignition timing circuit is provided for more reliable lamp ignition.
According to another aspect, the invention comprises a dimmable electronic ballast for an HID lamp comprising, a rectifier stage for rectifying an AC input and providing a rectified DC output, a boost stage for providing an increased voltage DC output from said rectified DC output, an electronic ballast control circuit for providing a driving signal comprising a pulse train for controlling a switching operation of an output switch stage driving the HID lamp; and said output switch stage comprising at least one electronic switching element coupled to said increased voltage DC output for providing a pulsed power signal to the HID lamp to power the lamp, said electronic ballast control circuit having a feedback input comprising a signal related to a phase angle of one of the voltage across said HID lamp and a phase angle of the current through the HID lamp for maintaining the power dissipated by said HID lamp at a desired level, the desired level being set by a dimming control input to said electronic ballast control circuit.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description.